


Fear

by Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [53]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Angst Prompt Table, Fear, M/M, Q is a Holmes, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Mycroft Holmes did not fear.  Nothing. Fear was an unknown concept, let alone an emotion that he allowed into his Repertoire.  And yet, here... now... he stood gripped tightly in her arms, that caressed his very essence to the bone.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts), [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts).



Mycroft Holmes did not fear. Nothing. Fear was an unknown concept, let alone an emotion that he allowed into his Repertoire. And yet, here... now... he stood gripped tightly in her arms, that caressed his very essence to the bone.    
  
Father was out of town because of diplomatic issues. Mother had taken to bed with a deplorable migraine headache. Nanny was off for the next two days for a much needed R&R from her everyday duties (the woman had the patience of a saint but not a limitless supply). So being the good, eldest sibling, Mycroft has volunteered to amuse his youngest brother. All of which meant said youngest brother would have to accompany him to work. Things to accomplish which couldn’t be postponed. 

Meeting with it the foreign secretary. 

Meeting with the PM, one he was not looking forward to but a must. 

A younger sibling to manage. And that was how said youngest had been left in a meeting room already set for a later meeting. Chalk. Chalkboard. Drawing. What more would one need to entertain a youngster. 

Mycroft Holmes was never wrong. Well, rarely wrong. However, on this occasion he was utterly devastatingly wrong. 

Upon his return, spread out across the conference table were the files for a covert mission to invade a foreign entity and displace said entity’s ruling dictator. For your eyes only files. Intended for an upcoming meeting. 

“Myc! Myc!” A small voice caught his attention. “Look!” Youngest sibling pulled at his trousers pocket animatedly, pointing at the chalkboard that was covered, literally covered in detailed annotation. “I fixed the calculations. They were off. Someone doesn’t know their Maths very well.” And with that he began to explain to Mycroft why their statistics and data had not proven their best options. 

“And then this is how…”. Mycroft stares is abject horror at the display of monstrous untamed intellect in front of him. Oh dear lord. His disbelief was interrupted again by said small voice asking, “Myc, what are expendable civilian casualties?”

Mycroft sighed deeply outwardly as his mind swirled already attempting to calculate the outcome of the effect of unleashing this one on the world and what precaution needed to be immediately put into place. Immediately. 

“I’m listening. Please proceed with your explanation and we will discuss your questions further after my meetings.” He had underestimated his youngest sibling. His focus had been on Sherlock considering him the threat to the Holmes family and society in general. Disregarded… But this… this genius in the wrong hands. He couldn’t imagine. 

“Thank you for your input, little brother. I’ll take your suggestions into consideration. Now let’s see what Anthea can find for you to do. Would you like some biscuits and milk?” 

Mycroft turned his back to the doorway listening to the small voice babbling at Anthea about the new kitten he had at home as they moved off down the corridor. One hand scrubbed across his face. Taking a deep breath he straightened his waistcoat before pulling out his mobile placing a call. A dreaded one. But… one must do what one must do. 

“M…. Mycroft Holmes here. Do you remember when I said that one day you would owe me a favour? Good. That day is here…”

  
  



End file.
